<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>True Family by eating-mooncakes (Catherine_Mooncakes)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25902448">True Family</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catherine_Mooncakes/pseuds/eating-mooncakes'>eating-mooncakes (Catherine_Mooncakes)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Keeptober 2019 [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Keeper of the Lost Cities Series - Shannon Messenger</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2019-10-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2019-10-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 12:34:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>357</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25902448</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catherine_Mooncakes/pseuds/eating-mooncakes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sophie and Keefe bake together.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sophie Foster &amp; Keefe Sencen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Keeptober 2019 [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2291519</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>True Family</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Keeptober 2019 Day 9: Family</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Keefe stepped into Havenfields’s kitchen, forcing his nervous smile to change to a smirk.</p><p>Baking time.</p><p>Sophie hummed to herself as she mixed ingredients for Mooncakes in a silver bowl, her hair falling softly around her shoulders.</p><p>Keefe stepped silently toward her, tiptoeing as dramatically as he could while still being quiet. Sophie hadn’t noticed him yet.</p><p>A soft giggle came from the arch leading to the sitting area, and Keefe spun around, making shushing motions towards Edaline exaggeratedly, a smile tickling his lips. She smiled at him gently and pretended to toss her lips in the batter.</p><p>Sophie was still oblivious.</p><p>Keefe took the last few steps in one bound and threw his arms around Sophie.</p><p>“Miss me, Foster?” he asked, winking and sticking his finger in the batter for a taste.</p><p>“Keefe!” The smile that lit up Sophie’s face was beautiful.</p><p>“I’ll take that as a yes,” Keefe decided. “And your batter is delicious.” He took another taste, moving to lean against the counter edge.</p><p>“Keefe,” Sophie repeated, this time reprimanding, the smile still on her face.</p><p>Sophie would never speak to him like Cassius did.</p><p>Keefe pushed the thought away. He was with Sophie. He could be happy without a thought about his… father.</p><p>The word was sour.</p><p>“So, what are we putting in the batter next?” Keefe inquired. “Edaline, perhaps?”</p><p>“If you try to cook me, young man—” You’ll kick me out, Keefe mentally finished “—you’ll end up in the batter yourself!” Edaline finished.</p><p>The joke in her voice lifted Keefe’s spirits.</p><p>“Besides, Keefe-Edaline Mooncakes sound somewhat… disgusting,” Sophie informed them. “And I’m not sure Grady would approve.”</p><p>“Approve of what?” Grady entered the kitchen, looping his arm around Edaline’s waist.”</p><p>“Well, we were considering Keefe-Edaline-Mooncake batter,” Sophie told him. “But I think a Grady-Edaline-Mooncake batter would be better…”</p><p>“It’s decided!” Edaline declared. “Tonight, we are cannibals!”</p><p>The four laughed, and Sophie ran to give her parents a hug, the batter forgotten. A lump rose in Keefe’s throat.</p><p>The three turned to him, smiling, and Edaline and Sophie opened their arms.</p><p>Keefe walked over and joined the hug.</p><p>He had found a family.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>